onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shiryu
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Shiryuu of the Rain is the former Chief Jailer of Impel Down. Appearance In a flashback, Shiryuu was seen to have devil-like wings, like Magellan, along with an officer's hat that is similar to the one Domino wears. He was also allowed to keep his uniform, rather than wearing the prisoners' striped shirt. He also wears a jacket over it, draped over like a cape. The kanji on the back of his jacket reads , which means "prison". Personality Shiryuu seems to love to kill people. He massacred many prisoners within the walls of Impel Down, claiming them to be "trash". He would also strike down his subordinates right after being released from prison, while giving a sarcastic apology. He also believes that the Shichibukai are just pirates, as he refused to acknowledge Blackbeard as a "traitor", but rather just a "pirate".One Piece Manga - Chapter 543, Shiryuu claims that "once a pirate, always a pirate". Abilities and Powers As former chief guard of Impel Down, Shiryuu had command over lower ranking employees of the fortress. He was also said to have compared strength to the Chief Warden Magellan. However, since Magellan's work hours are limited by his diarrhea, Shiryuu is considered more dangerous. Shiryuu is extremely proficient with a katana, shown to have taken out several guards in a split-second. History Though the guards of Impel Down have permission to kill prisoners for security reasons, Shiryuu heavily abused that privilege by killing many prisoners for his own pleasure. When confronted by Magellan, Shiryuu's abuse of his privilege was revealed and he was deemed to be a menace. For that, he was sentenced to death and put on death row in Level 6. As Level 6 prisoners' crimes are deemed too dangerous or embarrassing to be made public, Shiryuu's crimes were not heard of by most prisoners, despite their brutality. When the jailers reached Level 6, after their failed attempt to flood the floor with knock out gas to capture Monkey D. Luffy, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, Shiryuu informs them that they had escaped, along with Jinbei and Crocodile, stating that Impel Down has gone downhill without him. He tells the jailers to pass word to Magellan that he would be willing to lend him a hand fighting against the escapees. Magellan, after hearing about Blackbeard's intrusion into Impel Down, reluctantly agreed to release Shiryuu to fight against the unwelcome Shichibukai. However, the moment he was given back his sword, he attacked the jailers who were sent to release him. He is later seen at Level 1, confronting Blackbeard and his crew. As the former Jailer of Impel Down, he knew Blackbeard well, whereas Blackbeard did not seem to know anything about Shiryuu, even mistaking him for Magellan at first. Later, the Blackbeard pirates are seen at the stairway entrance to Level 4, revealing that they had gotten past Shiryuu by currently unknown means. Later, he is seen slaughtering the guards, destroying the monitor room as well as all the Den Den Mushi, which means he let Blackbeard pass. Translation and Dub Issues If translated to Kanji, can literally mean "Death Dragon" in English. References Category:Male Category:Smokers Category:World Government Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Impel Down